Happy Birthday Naruto!
by MusikMastr
Summary: Sasuke throws Naruto a surprise birthday as well as taking him places all day. But Naruto wants something a little different than a party, or at least a different kind of party. One that consists of 2 people and a bed to be precise. SasuNaruSasu. Rated M for language and slight lemon in second chapter.
1. Naruto's Birthday

Happy Birthday Naruto! (I know its super late but this is for Naruto's birthday)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever. It would be on an adult only channel if I did.

Also I don't own any of the bands used or the songs used!

Warning: Yaoi SasuNaru/NaruSasu

* * *

Naruto woke up and looked at the clock. 10:10 am. "Too early." Naruto said before he pulled the blankets over his head and rolled over. Just then Sasuke walked in. "Wake your ass up Usuratonkachi." Sasuke said as Naruto flipped Sasuke off. Sasuke smirked before walking towards the bed.

"Please baby? Did you forget what day it is today?" Sasuke asked as he crawled on the bed over Naruto. "No. It's the day every year I always spend alone how could I forget." Naruto replied with a tint of sadness in his voice. "Well you're not alone this year and you won't be any year as long as I'm here. I promised I'd always be by your side." Sasuke said hoping to cheer up his blonde. He didn't want his boyfriend to be sad especially not on his birthday, his 21st at that. It wasn't their first birthday together but a 21st birthday is important and Sasuke planned to have alcohol at the party he planned.

"Yeah you're right, give me a few minutes to get dressed." Naruto said before turning over. "Well you could always stay right there and wait while I _undress_." Sasuke said. "Nope not this time Sasuke." Naruto said before rolling out from under him.

As Naruto got dressed Sasuke put breakfast on the table. Naruto walked out in a pair of black pants and the band shirt Sasuke bought him when they went to the Skillets concert 2 weeks ago. Sasuke had already woken up and he wore the black skinny jeans he recently bought along with his black shirt that had a nine-tailed fox on the front. It was his favorite shirt because it reminded him of Naruto, who was actually the one who bought it for him 3 weeks ago.

"Breakfast is on the table." Sasuke announced. "Thanks." Naruto replied as he sat down and began to eat the omelet Sasuke made for him. They had been living together ever since they got together about 5 years ago. What had happened was they went to hang out at Neji's with everyone and they were playing 'Truth or Dare'. Naruto was dared to kiss the one he loved and he kissed Sasuke. Sasuke was surprised because he had loved the blonde and wasn't expecting him to be the one he kissed. He quickly got over it when he realized this is the moment he had been waiting for and began to kiss Naruto back. Everyone knew for a while they felt something for each other. The only ones who were upset that they were gay were the Sasuke Fan Girls and they got over it eventually during their senior year. They openly held hands or gave each other light kisses. The whole town knew and didn't care too much.

After they finished eating they got up and cleaned the dishes. "Hey Sasuke I'm going to The Cab's concert, do you want to go with me?" Naruto asked. "No, I can't, I have business to take care of. Why don't you ask Kiba to go with you?" Sasuke replied. "Oh ok, yeah sure I'll ask, he wanted to go anyway." Naruto said with sadness and disappointment clear in his voice. Sasuke heard it and he wanted to go with him but he had to get the surprise party ready and for that he needed Naruto out of the house. "Maybe next time, ok baby?" Sasuke said hoping to cheer him up. "Yeah maybe." Naruto said before walking off leaving Sasuke standing there.

They spent the next 2 hours watching one of Naruto's favorite movies, despite him being 21, 'How to Train Your Dragon'. "Naruto why do you still watch these little kid movies?" Sasuke asked hoping to ease the tension with an argument. This was their own way of communication, especially before they started dating. "Teme! It's a good movie about 2 people who are different in so many ways yet they find something they have in common and become best friends!" Naruto replied. "Sounds like 2 other people we know. So who am I, the dragon?" Sasuke said smirking as he realized why Naruto loved this movie so much. "Don't be ridiculous, you're not cool enough to be Toothless." Naruto said blushing because now Sasuke knew why he loved the movie. Sasuke laughed and pulled Naruto closer to where he was almost sitting on his lap while they finished the movie, relieved that the tension was broke.

After the movie was over they got up for lunch. "Naruto, do you want to get some Ichiraku ramen?" Sasuke asked already knowing the answer. "Yeah let's go!" Naruto replied before pulling Sasuke out the door, barely having time to get the car keys and his wallet. They walked down the driveway towards Sasukes' sleek black Lamborghini Murcielago LP640. They got in and began the short drive to Ichirakus'.

When they arrived Sasuke got one bowl while Naruto ordered his usual three bowls. How Naruto could so much of that stuff was beyond Sasuke. When the old man came to deliver their miso ramen he gave Naruto a quick pat on the back and a small 'Happy Birthday'. Naruto came so often of course he would know when his birthday was. It still surprised Naruto but he was really happy he said that.

"Thanks." Naruto said looking a little bit teary eyed as he did so. "You ok Naruto?" Sasuke asked him, a little worried because Naruto isn't the type to cry easily. Naruto set his finished bowl of ramen down before replying. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little happy. I've always spent my birthday alone but now I have you and the others with me." Naruto smiled a little as he thought about all the fun times with his friends. Sasuke smiled before paying the bill and taking them back to the car.

On the ride Sasuke asked, "Naruto, do you wanna see a movie?" "Sure, we can watch that new one about the zombies. I think it was called Warm Bodies? It's an action romance." Naruto replied with excitement evident in his voice. "Ok let's go then. It'll probably be starting soon." Sasuke said as he began driving toward the theater. When they arrived Sasuke bought their tickets and some of the popcorn with extra butter that Naruto likes. They went to their seats and watched the previews in silence (only because Naruto is busy stuffing his mouth with popcorn). Sasuke had his arm wrapped around Naruto in a romantic gesture as it appeared. Really it was just out of his protective possessive habit.

When the movie finally ended it was around 3:15 so they went to the park to kill some more time. "Thanks for everything today Sasuke, I loved it." Naruto said as he flashed his shining smile, the one that made Sasuke smile just looking at it. "Anytime Naruto." Sasuke replied before giving Naruto a small kiss on the lips and smiling softly. A smile he only showed to Naruto.

Naruto started chasing the birds around and sliding down the slide. He looked like a fool of course, a 21 year old still playing on the playground? Yeah it looked foolish but Sasuke didn't care, he loved the blonde dobe and would always put him and his needs first. This is why he wants Naruto's 21st birthday to be extra special. Tonight at the party he would show Naruto how much he loved him.

"Dobe it's 3:45, let's head home so you can eat and get ready for the concert." Sasuke shouted. "Ok Teme, I'm coming!" Naruto shouted back as a reply while running over to where Sasuke was. Sasuke smirked. "I know you want to but wait till we get home, this is a public park and there are little kids around." "Teme! You know what I mean, shut up and let's go!" With saying that Naruto walked towards the car looking redder than a tomato.

They arrived home and Naruto got some quick instant ramen to eat before getting dressed. When he walked out he asked Sasuke how he looked. Sasuke replied, "Change. Now." "What! Why the hell should I!" Naruto asked outraged. "Because," Sasuke said as he walked over to Naruto and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends' waist and pulled him close. "Only I'm allowed to see you look so sexy."

Naruto was dressed in a loose black T-shirt that still showed off how muscular he was, his dark orange jacket that stood out in contrast to the black, and a pair of orange skinny jeans that really completed his outfit. "Well too bad I'm already dressed and I'm not changing." Naruto said trying to hide the blush from Sasukes' comment. "But I'll make you a deal, let me go in this outfit and I'll let you take it off later." Naruto said with a wink. "Deal. But you better hurry back before I decide to just take it off now." Sasuke said with a mischievous smirk. "Ok bye Sasuke, I love you!" Naruto said as he walked to the door. "Love you too Dobe." Sasuke said as Naruto closed the door.

At the concert Naruto met up with Kiba and they walked towards the stage to watch the performance. As they walked Naruto said, "This is gonna be awesome! Their hot too so I get to watch sexy men sweat!" Kiba laughed, "Better not say that around Sasuke. He'd be pissed, you know how he gets." Kiba knew Sasuke wanted to throw Naruto a surprise party, that's why he called Kiba to get him out of the house so he could set up. "Well it's true. Besides no matter how sexy they are, their no match for Sasuke. Oh here they come!" Naruto said as he saw The Cab enter the stage.

"Ok this is one everyone should know! Living Louder!" Alexander said as they began playing.

**_If today's the day I die, lay me down under the lights._**

**_Let me fall in love, let me save a life._**

**_And let me lose my voice, singing all my favorite songs_**

**_Let me stare up at the stars, 'cause it's where we all belong_**

**_My heart like a fire, Work in my chest_**

**_My only regret, is having regrets_**

**_Traveled the world, I loved every step_**

**_And all I know is..._**

**_No one, no lives forever_**

**_But we will be remembered_**

**_For what we do right now_**

**_Baby, I'm living louder_**

**_And dreaming longer tonight_**

**_(Living louder, we're living louder)_**

**_And baby, I'm fighting harder_**

**_And loving stronger tonight_**

**_(Loving stronger, we're loving stronger)_**

**_Because we're all just kids_**

**_Who grew up way too fast_**

**_Yeah, the good die young_**

**_But the great will always last_**

**_We're growing older,_**

**_But we're all soldiers tonight_**

**_If today's the day I go, gonna drink with all my friends_**

**_Gonna laugh until we cry, as we talk and reminisce_**

**_Let me kiss a stranger, and rob the local bank_**

**_Let me become real rich, so I can give it all away_**

As they finished the song Naruto started wishing Sasuke was here to share this with him. They played a few more songs and then they began playing one of Naruto's favorites, 'Endlessly'**.**

**_There's a shop down the street, where they sell plastic rings_**

**_For a quarter a piece I swear it, yeah I know that it's cheap_**

**_Not like gold in your dreams, but I hope that you'll still wear it_**

**_Yeah, the ink may stain my skin, and my jeans may all be ripped_**

**_I'm not perfect but I swear I'm perfect for you_**

**_And there's no guarantee, that this'll be easy_**

**_It's not a miracle you need, believe me_**

**_Yeah I'm no angel, I'm just me, but I will love you endlessly_**

**_Wings aren't what you need, you need me_**

**_There's a house on the hill with a view of the town_**

**_And I know how you adore it, so I'll work everyday_**

**_Through the sun and the rain, until I can afford it_**

**_Yeah your friends might think I'm crazy, but they can only see_**

**_I'm not perfect, but I swear I'm perfect for you_**

**_And there's no guarantee, that this'll be easy_**

**_It's not a miracle you need, believe me_**

**_Yeah I'm no angel, I'm just me, but I will love you endlessly_**

**_Wings aren't what you need, you need me_**

**_(You need me, I know you need me,_**

**_You need me, I know you need me) X2_**

**_Ink may stain my skin, and my jeans may all be ripped_**

**_I'm not perfect but I swear I'm perfect for you_**

**_And there's no guarantee, that this'll be easy (this'll be easy)_**

**_It's not a miracle you need, believe me (don't you believe me)_**

**_Yeah I'm no angel, I'm just me, but I will love you endlessly_**

**_Wings aren't what you need, you need me (You know You need me)_**

**_There's a shop down the street, where they sell plastic rings_**

**_For a quarter a piece I swear it, yeah I know that it's cheap_**

**_Not like gold in your dreams, but I hope that you'll still wear it_**

When they ended the crowd erupted in applause and screaming cheers. Naruto cheered as well but the whole time during the last song Naruto kept thinking of the love between him and Sasuke. "Kiba I got to go, thanks for coming with me. See you later!" Naruto said as he ran out to his truck and started the engine. He hurried home as fast as he could so he could see Sasuke and spend the rest of his birthday with him. After all he still had one more birthday wish.

* * *

Please read and review. Nice or not just please review. No flagging! If you read this far then don't be hating cause you didn't have to read my story. Thanks!

I'll finish up the 2nd chapter tomorrow hopefully in time for NaruSasu day. The next chapter will have a NaruSasu lemon so please continue reading!

[A/N If you were wondering Naruto left Kiba standing there dumbfounded. Then Kiba called Sasuke to tell him Naruto was on his way]


	2. The Parties

**The 2nd chapter is finally here! I'm sorry it's taking so long, I was watching xXSlyFoxHoundXx (He's a gamer on YouTube, you should check him out he's cool.) play Naruto: Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and I got so caught up in it I never worked on the story save a few lines. I'm so sorry but here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! If I did Sasuke and Naruto would have a lot more shirtless scenes, maybe pants less too. (I don't own Sly, YouTube, or Ninja Storm either just so you know) Warning: Yaoi story. Don't like? Then why the fuck are on this page, get out so the ones who do like it can read it. Thank you and have nice day. This is also the NaruSasu chapter of the story.**

**{[(A/N This chapter might be a bit rushed do to the fact that I'm trying to finish this chapter for you all. My apologies. I suck at lemons so please don't be mad when I reach that point.)]}**

* * *

Naruto drove home as fast as he could and when he arrived he ran up to the front door and threw it open, expecting to find Sasuke on the couch reading but was instead greeted with a quick turn on of the lights and an unexpected yell of 'Surprise! Happy birthday Naruto!' from all his friends. He stood there frozen, for once not knowing what to say. Until Sasuke took his hand and led him to the living room which was decorated the extreme.

There were banners hung across the ceilings, streamers everywhere, and presents on a table in the kitchen. He could see a cake 2 tiers tall with orange icing surrounding the cake edges and a 'Happy Birthday Naruto' on the top. He had all his friends there and he was so happy he thought he felt his eyes water a little bit. They were playing The Cab as well as other bands he liked on the CD player. Sasuke had planned the party out fantastically. He moved the furniture to the walls so there was room for a dance floor. There was alcohol among other drinks on the bar.

"Thank you so much Sasuke!" Naruto said as he turned around and hugged Sasuke before kissing him passionately on his mouth, easily slipping his tongue inside feeling Sasukes' tongue fight back. Naruto won the fight for dominance and before clothes started coming off someone coughed loud enough to catch the two lovers' attention. They turned around to face Kiba and the others. "Hey guys don't forget we're here ok? So no stripping until we leave, can you wait that long?" Everyone laughed and the couple just broke apart and blushed.

So they partied and everyone got drunk, they danced until the alcohol kicked in and told them to sit down. So when they could no longer dance they decided to keep the music on as they gathered around the cake to cut it and sing 'Happy Birthday' to Naruto. The only ones who didn't get more than 1 or 2 drinks were Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kankuro. They had to be the designated driver so they made sure to watch how much they drank, and Shino really didn't drink much anyway.

They ate cake and had a fantastic time, Naruto chatted and laughed the whole time. They got to the presents and he got a variety of things. He got the latest albums of The Cab and Skillet, a few new outfits from the girls, and a huge nine-tailed fox plushy. By the time everyone left it was about 10:15 p.m. Naruto waved goodbye and closed the door, sighing from the long yet exciting night. He began to help clean up but Sasuke stopped him.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sasuke asked grabbing his boyfriends' waist. "Uh, what does it look like? I'm cleaning obviously." Naruto said giving Sasuke a stupid look. "No you don't have to, I will, it was my idea to throw a party for you." Sasuke insisted. "Just sit on the bed and wait for me. I'll be there soon." Sasuke said with a wink as he left to clean up the kitchen, slapping Narutos' ass playfully. "Whoa!" Naruto said grabbing his rear end. Naruto almost forgot why he was in such a rush home until Sasuke mentioned the bed. He left to the room to get ready.

When Sasuke finished cleaning up about 30 minutes later he left to go the room where his blonde dobe waited for him. He smirked at the thought of him screaming and writhing underneath him. When he entered the room, it was dark. "Naruto? Where are you?" Sasuke called out, reaching for the light switch. But a hand stopped his from reaching it. "What do we need the light for Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"What, Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke asked confused as to why Naruto was acting like this. "Well I decided, since it's my birthday I want a present from you." Naruto said. "What do you want? I threw you a party and I got everyone to come. What else could you want? You looked sad earlier, I thought the party would cheer you up a bit." Sasuke said. "It did but I want something only you can give me." Naruto said. Sasuke though Naruto sounded serious but there was something else in his voice he couldn't detect.

"Something only I can give? What's that?" Sasuke asked thinking of what all only he could give the blonde. "I want to be seme tonight." Naruto said with a firmness in his voice Sasuke never heard before. "Oh." Sasuke wasn't even close to guessing this. Naruto never topped. He never asked so Sasuke was always the seme, it just fell into place that way. The subject never came up in a conversation so they never actually discussed their roles during sex. Naruto had watched and _felt _Sasuke so he had a good idea of what to do even though he never topped before. He finally got the guts up to take the initiative.

Naruto took Sasuke by the hand and led him to the bed. He threw him onto it, not too roughly, before climbing on top of him and straddling his hips. Naruto had already stripped to his boxers and started taking Sasukes' shirt off quickly. He kissed Sasuke hard on the lips, teasing Sasukes' tongue to come out and join in the fun. "Mmm Naruto…wait are you sure…mm…about this?" Sasuke asked between breaths. "I'm certain. Don't worry I've been with you long enough to know what to do." Naruto replied before going back to kissing Sasuke.

Naruto quickly discarded the rest of their clothes somewhere on the floor before sliding his hands up to Sasukes' chest to rub and pinch his nipples. "Ahh! Nnh!" Sasuke couldn't even make full sentences. He never bottomed so he wasn't used to this kind of treatment. Naruto continued with his ministrations before moving his mouth to bite and suck on them as well. By this point Sasuke was about to go crazy with pleasure. "Naruto…l-lower…go lower!" Sasuke gasped out. "Of course, anything you say baby." Naruto said before doing as asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Naruto trailed his hands down Sasukes' torso, slowly to prolong the moment before he reached his goal. He pressed their erections together eliciting a loud moan from them both. Naruto grabbed the lube from the dresser and squeezed some on his fingers and slowly inserted the first finger inside of Sasukes unprepared hole. "Ahh! Naru-to! Nhh!" Sasuke said as Naruto inserted another finger and slowly started scissoring him. "Shh, it's alright Sasuke. I promise it gets better, it only hurts for a minute don't worry." Naruto said smiling, hoping to dispel some of his worries.

Naruto inserted the last finger and stretched him until Sasuke was used to the feeling. Sasuke moved is hips signaling he was ready. Naruto got the hint and slowly pushed his erection into Sasuke. He stopped halfway to let Sasuke get used to his large size. "M-move…N-Naru-to." Sasuke ground out. "Ok, just relax Sasuke." Naruto replied before pushing himself all the way in.

"Ahh! N-Naruto…Nhh!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto started at a slow pace until Sasuke said, "Go f-faster Naruto!" Naruto sped up as Sasuke wrapped his legs around Narutos' waist. Naruto kept on pounding Sasuke and when he felt Sasuke tighten around him, signaling he was close, he wrapped his hand around Sasukes' erection and started pumping him to help him get to his release. He was barely able to keep in time with his thrusts as they got closer. "Na-Naruto…I'm c-close!" Sasuke said as Naruto replied, "Me too." They came screaming each other's names.

"SASUKE!" "NARUTO!"

Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and laid next to him as they caught their breath. "You know, for your first time topping, you're pretty damn good." Sasuke said. Naruto chuckled. "Thanks." Naruto got up to get a rag to clean themselves with before laying back down and holding Sasuke close as they fell asleep.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto said smiling before he passed out. "Happy Birthday Naruto." Sasuke said with a smile as he kissed Narutos' forehead, but Naruto was already asleep. "Dobe." Sasuke said. "Teme" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke chuckled. "Goodnight Naruto."

* * *

THE END!

Thank you for reading it to the end. I know it's long and I'm sorry for taking so long. But here it is.

Please Review! NO Flagging! If you didn't like it, then why the hell did you read it? I gave a warning.

I won't be writing for at least a few months, I'll be busy with birthday presents for my friends and I'm watching SlyFoxHound play Naruto so I'm a little busy. I'll try to write around February. No not for Valentine's Day! Chances are that my future stories won't have lemons in it, unless I get enough reviews saying I'm good at it. (Please tell the truth about my story, don't say stuff to make me happy. That just pisses me off. Don't completely trash it though.)

Anyway thank you again and remember, I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SLY, YOUTUBE, SKILLET, THE CAB, OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN ULTIMATE NINJA STORM 3!


End file.
